


Denial

by Xyriath



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are probably better ways to distract Ed from his alchemy studies, but when he needs to be punished too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourSassyTeacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sassy! <3

So this is what Ed got for just wanting to read a goddamn book?

Theosus’s works were _very_ important, he’d have Roy know, and he didn’t appreciate being talked at when he was trying to study the effects on nonstandard geometry on an array, and the Gate hadn’t told him _everything_ , he was finding out, and he really really needed to find out how to make—

“That’s enough.”

Two hands tucked under Ed’s arms, then lifted from behind, shaking him slightly so that he dropped the book in surprise.

“Hey!” Ed squawked, trying to turn and—do something, smack Roy, even elbow him, but as he was lifted over the back of the couch, his perfectly normal sized limbs could do nothing but kick protests at the furniture.

And _then_ he caught a nice view of the ceiling as he seemed to soar through the air—and then land, stomach first, over Roy’s shoulder.

On the bright side, he now had a very nice view of Roy’s very nice ass.

On the _not-so-bright_ side was everything else about this situation.

“Oi, asshole!” he snapped, irritation plain in his voice as Roy started towards—he thought they were the stairs. The fuck did he think he was doing? There was _alchemy_ to be learned! “Put me down!”

“Mmm,” Roy hummed, and then—

A sharp slap cracked across Ed’s ass, and he yelped, squirming. “What the _fuck!_ ”

“It isn’t very nice, not to be listened to when you’re told to put something down, isn’t it?”

Ed gaped, though he had to admit that he was lucky Roy wasn’t around to see it. “I’m gonna fucking kick your ass!”

“I’m sure you would, if you could reach.”

Ed’s retort was jolted away from him as Roy trotted up the stairs, but by the time they reached the top, Ed had resumed yelling at the top of his lungs.

“How _dare_ you fucking—put me down, you bastard!”

Unfortunately, Ed soon had his demand answered as Roy dumped him unceremoniously on the bed, the breath rushing out of him, leaving him lying there, stunned for a moment, while Roy crawled on top of him, thrusting a gag into his mouth.

Ed let out a muffled yelp of outrage that quickly turned into—well, something else as Roy then leaned down and sank his teeth into Ed’s neck.

 _That_ changed up the game immediately.

Ed _tried_ to yell “fuck!” through the gag, but only managed another muffled noise, this one more of a gasp and _definitely_ not a whimper. He jerked his chin back to stare up at Roy, eyes wide, only to be met with the last look of a smirk before he was flipped over, tumbling facedown onto the bed, scrambling for a purchase before Roy’s weight settled on top of him as Roy tied the gag into place.

Ed let out a muffled shriek of indignation—he had to preserve his pride, after all—which was _definitely_ not related to the sudden hand forcing its way up between his legs, gripping his balls, and pressing against his rapidly hardening cock.

“See, Edward?” Roy practically purred into his ear. “Sometimes you just need to be reminded that there are _better_ things to be doing. Or for me to be doing, rather.”

Ed closed his eyes and couldn’t keep in the groan, couldn’t suppress the full-bodied shiver as Roy’s fingers hooked in his waistband, tugged it down slow, _slowly_ , every inch a new moment of exposure, of intimate vulnerability, so shockingly hard on the heels of irritation it left his head spinning.

And shit, _shit_ , the way that Roy slowly worked an oiled finger into him, prying him open, _claiming_ him for Roy, didn’t help either; neither did Roy’s whispered words.

“Look at you,” Roy breathed, punctuating the words with a thrust of his fingers, leaving Ed whimpering and squirming. “Spread out for me like this, writhing for just a taste of what I can give you.”

Ed gasped around the gag, closing his eyes and bowing his head, arching his back.

“You _need_ this, my fingers, and everything else I’m going to give you, don’t you?”

When Ed didn’t answer, Roy spread his fingers, drawing a yelp from Ed’s mouth. “ _Don’t_ you?”

Ed hunched his shoulders, then nodded slowly.

“And think of how you’re going to look, stretched around my cock, squeezing and whimpering and begging as you take it, take it _all_ , as you feel me pound into you.” Roy’s low voice left Ed trembling; it was embarrassing how quickly it could, actually. “And then do you know what I’m going to do?”

Fuck, Ed hoped so—but the thoughts skittered from his mind as Roy yanked his fingers out with a small noise. He was about to shriek his displeasure, spreading his legs wider in a wanton display of _want_ , when the head of Roy’s cock pressed against him.

Ed barely had time for his eyes to widen before Roy pounded in.

Ed _did_ shriek this time, at the sensation of being split open, just like Roy had said, and Roy didn’t waste any time, taking Ed roughly and thoroughly and filthily.

“I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do,” Roy continued, voice harsh and breathless as he slammed over and over into Ed, sending him jerking forward and yanking back with each thrust, slapping into him with an obscene noise. “I’m going to show you. Not. To ignore me. For your alchemy.”

_What?!_

Ed was close; he was _panting_ for it, ready to beg and plead and spread his legs wider and fucking roll over and bark like a _dog_ if Roy wanted to; forget the alchemy, the only thing Ed wanted right now was to be fucked, well and good and thoroughly, fucked through a blindingly good orgasm into a sleepily sated bliss and—

Roy’s movements deepened, but slowed, and then he was groaning and—what? _What?_ He gripped Ed’s hips tightly—that was going to bruise, Ed couldn’t help thinking with giddy delight—and thrust in one last time. Ed could hear the choked gasp, feel the warmth spilling inside of him, and it was only the confused voice in his head— _when is he going to keep going? He still needs to keep fucking_ —that kept him still. Surely, _surely_ …

But then Roy pulled out, panting, and he could feel some of the liquid trickle down the inside of his thigh. He stayed there, waiting, _waiting_ , because Roy couldn’t be done.

“And this,” came the murmur from behind him, as Roy’s lips ghosted over his shoulder, “is how I’m going to teach you that lesson.”

With that, he flipped Ed back over again, the smirk on his face positively _dripping_ trouble.

And when Roy slid three fingers inside, fucking him so _very_ slowly, not _nearly_ enough to give the trembling, desperate Ed what he needed—

Ed closed his eyes, realizing, with a sobbing whimper, as Roy added one more, that this was going to be a very long night.


End file.
